


Cognac and cigarettes

by Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp



Series: Rich boy$ • Rich $ex [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awards, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Byeol, Chivalry, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Drama, Drinking, Everyone is rich af, Feelings Realization, Finished, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hint of cumplay, M/M, Making Out, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Prequel, Protective Hongjoong, Puchi the shiba inu, Riding, Secret Relationship, Secretaries, Teasing, Top Choi San, Wooyoung is a bad bitch, Wooyoung is a brat, Wooyoung is spoiled, hongjoong has had enough, lonely san, lowkey egotistical woosan, other idols mentioned - Freeform, san is thirsty, san loves to drink, slight angst, slight woosang, some smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp/pseuds/Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp
Summary: His eyes locked with this man instantly. Just like a magnet, he couldn't pull away and neither could the man. The 5 second walk to the middle of the room felt like 5 minutes the way san was caught up in his eyes. He only snapped back to reality when the man bowed and introduced himself."Hello, I'm jung wooyoung thanks for having me today."Or: Director choi san needs a lead role for his movie, little did he know jung wooyoung took the lead role in his heart as well….
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Rich boy$ • Rich $ex [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668739
Comments: 16
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back and didn't hide for another 2 months lmao! In truth I started this right after the last woosan story but school and boredom kinda made me unmotivated to continue. But uhhhhhhh I have time so we out here~ This will serve as a prequel to all the parts of this series. Its basically about how wooyoung and san meet, this takes place about 3 years before chardonnay and cigars...happy reading~♡

San sighed as he hopped out of his car and hands off his keys to the valet. He nods at the valet who gets in the driver seat to park the bright blue Porsche. He was currently in some posh performing arts academy's lobby. It was elegant to the tea with gold walls and marble floors. He passed a 20 ft fountain and a gaggle of young men who were in utter fanboy mode in the lobby. He winked at them before entering the elevator.

They seemed to know exactly he was, who wouldn't? He was choi san after all, he was a young director only 3 years in the game and already making a name for himself at age 22. He was a prodigy with the camera in his childhood. He won many junior awards for little short films and photography from middle school and well into his teens. When he graduated highschool, he got a scholarship to the Korean national university of arts and studied film. From there he graduated at the top of his class and made his way into the field gaining attention from 3 short pirate horror films. 

San looks at himself in the shiny reflection of the elevator wall, he had to admit this ash gray gucci suit that he didn't like at first was really complimenting his body right now. Perfect, he always needed to look his best- not only was he popular for his films, he was quite the piece of eye candy too. He attracted men and women of all sorts, he was a frequent face in the top 10 ranks for most handsome man of the year. However despite this, he still kept a bachelor's lifestyle his job was a busy one after all.

Currently he has a film in the works. It was a full length feature about a teacher who falls for a ghost who haunts the library. Horror was his strong point but he wanted to venture out and try his hand at a little bit of romance. Since he was directing the movie he was asked to come and oversee the auditions for the roles himself. Normally there would be a casting crew for this kind of thing but san wanted to see for himself and truly make his art come to life by picking by his own hand. His position in the industry was at a comfortable place, he wasn't at the very top yet but with effort and dedication he could surely get there. 

The elevator stopped at his floor and he walked out. He took two lefts before he got to the room where the auditions would be held. Jeon jungkook the co-director and momo a choreographer were already sitting behind a big desk with fancy coffee cups in hand.

"Ah mr. Choi right on time, we got 5 minutes to spare." Said jungkook enthusiastically. San bowed at the two of them and took his seat in the empty chair between them, he got his papers ready and prepared himself for the first applicant. There was a loud creaking sound at the door, a lanky man walks in with a giant smile plastered on his face he bows at the judges right before his shoe skids and he falls back on his ass embarrassingly. San face palms. God...he could already tell this is going to be a long day.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

After a grueling 5 hours with a lunch break in between they finally power through to the last one. San lazily lifts his head from the desk and gets a new evaluation sheet ready. The day had dragged on and on, there were strong candidates for sure but none really captured sans artistic eye to the fullest. He tries to shake out of his dreary state when he heard the heavy door click open, he raised his head to acknowledge who was coming in…

Oh…

His eyes locked with this man instantly. Just like a magnet, he couldn't pull away and neither could the man. The 5 second walk to the middle of the room felt like 5 minutes the way san was caught up in his eyes. He only snapped back to reality when the man bowed and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm jung wooyoung thanks for having me today." 

Jung wooyoung….Jung wooyoung….such a pretty name...and a pretty man. He finally scans the rest of his appearance; black hair that fell nicely behind his ears, warm honey skin, and a little beauty mark that sat just below one of those brown eyes that drew him in. He wore a simple white shirt and black Jean's that hugged his body tightly. He also noticed he was barefoot...interesting.

"So mr. Jung What have you prepared for us?" Said momo. Each participant had to recite a full 2 pages from any part of the script they liked. Then they were required to perform some choreo. San's movie was by no means a musical but there were action scenes in his movie that involved extensive body strength, so the choreo was only meant to evaluate the individual's flexibility and strength.

"I think I'll do the professor's scene from the beginning, and I also have an original choreo" wooyoung replied. San raised his brows and original? That's bold, it's always best to just go with the choreo videos emailed to all the participants. San was on the edge of his seat now, what can this jung wooyoung do? 

Wooyoung breezed through his script with ease it took everything within san to actually pay attention to the acting skills rather than his beauty and entrancing voice. Overall excellence, to be fair he did need to brush up on two things but that could easily be fixed if he makes the final cut. Now on to the choreo. A violin string rings throughout the room san instantly recognized the song. He looked to his left and saw jungkook grin. It was black swan, a song the boy's group made when they were together. The way wooyoung moved was amazing, he looked light as a feather with each leap and spin. He was graceful as ever executing tumbles perfectly and rising to his feet with ease. But what was more intense was that eye contact again. The way he looked at San specifically as he contorts his body like rubber sparked something inside him. 

Wooyoung's dance comes to an end, he bows and approaches the desk to shake everyone's hands before he leaves. San could only stare in awe at the man in front of him whose hands were so soft and warm...and just like that he was gone.

Captivated is what san would describe this feeling as.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Condensing down the actors to 3 faces was no simple task, over 100 people walked through the door today and it was hard to even remember who did what. The three sat and compared notes for almost an hour until they came down to 10 candidates. All san could do was stare at the name "jung wooyoung" at the top of the list. He wanted him in his movie. He couldn't care less about the 9 other names on there, it was clear he was the one who stood out.

"I think I made my decision" san announced. 

"Hmm we got 10 more options to go through mr.choi, are you sure?" Said momo. 

"Yes...it'll be jung wooyoung" san felt relief as the name finally rolled off his tongue for the first time. 

"His choreo was impressive but I didn't quite get the vibe of the professor from him honestly" she replied. San raised a brow.

"Trust me, this comes from my intuition...there's an aura to him that I need for my movie." 

Momo gave a shrug and got up from the desk. She poked her head out of the door and called for jung wooyoung. 

There he is again...

He makes his way to the middle of the room and bows. Jungkook nudges san to start speaking- oh yeah he has to use words of course. Why is he nervous to speak to a mere candidate? Never the less san clears his throat to speak.

"Jung wooyoung, after much discussion on your skill and natural talents I think you would be a perfect fit as the lead role of my film and I would be honored to offer you that spot today." 

Says san trying to sound as professional as he hopped it sounded in his head. Wooyoung breaks out into the brightest smile san has ever seen. A tiny squeal can be heard escaping the beautiful man as he tried to hold his composure, he even did three tiny jumps on the spot making his fluffy hair bounce cutely on his head. That smile was dangerously contagious as san himself felt his face break out into a grin for the first time all day. Wooyoung approached the desk and bowed to every one again, he looked up at san directly in his eyes.

"Thank you so much Mr.choi I'll do my very best I can't wait to work with you." 

San choked on a reply instead he just shakes wooyoung's hand again and smiled warmly at the man. Then he was gone again at least not forever...

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Later that night when san came home to his condo, he pours himself a glass of whiskey and takes it up to his study. He was sent the full profile of wooyoung from his manager after the man had left the center. He reviewed it ever so carefully. Looks like wooyoung is a relatively new actor he's been in a few indie films last year that san hasn't seen before. It looks like he was also involved in musical theater and was a backup dancer in a few kpop music videos too. He decides to check his social media accounts while he's at it. It seems like Instagram is his primary one. He was met with a spread of pure gems from aesthetic photos to casual at home selfies.

Gorgeous was an understatement he didn't know a word powerful enough to describe him. He scrolls past a set of beach photos where wooyoung is at what looks like a private beach, he's in the middle of the water and is clearly wearing nothing. You can only see just right where his ass starts peaking teasingly out of the ocean. Sans mouth waters. Now this was just unfair, who was graced with the privilege to take such pictures? When he scrolls down some more he sees kang yeosang. Oh? Are they acquainted? Yeosang was in one of his films last year, small world. Soon enough he reaches the bottom of the page. Why did he feel disappointed? Almost like he wanted more of him...almost like he missed him somehow. However his disappointment is replaced by satisfaction. Oh he will be seeing jung wooyoung soon, real soon...as of this moment he is his boss after all... if he ever wanted a piece he could ask right? 

This film...should be interesting.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San accepts his challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm glad I was able to come back to you in a week. I was planning to post this on Saturday cuz it will be my birthday but I thought hmmm fuck it give the gworlz some food NOW. Next chapter will have more action so I can't promise I'll be early again. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last or not, it really depends how far I get ;-; BUT HEY- I hope this chapter can brighten your day in some way happy reading!♡☆ 
> 
> Ps: san is kind of a douchebag but he will change soon hehe

A month later

First day of shooting. San strides through the studio doors with a large latte in his hands. Everything was set to begin in half an hour. He was greeted by deep bows and a chorus of jubilant "good mornings" as he made his way to his temp office. It nothing too fancy just a pop up cubicle office for this location, when they move to outdoor sets he'll be able to use his favorite trailer. He set his stuff down in his office and made his way out on to the set. All the actors were present and in costume going over lines and touching up their makeup a bit as shooting was to begin soon.

San sat in his director's seat and sucked in a breath. Each time the huge studio doors opened I hoped it would be wooyoung. Where the fuck was he? It was 15 minutes past 8...he is the star of today's shoot too. San decides to check his phone. Just as he expected there were a flood texts from a...kim hongjoong? Probably his manager.

K.hongjoong: good morning Mr.choi I'm just letting you know my client will be running a tad bit late I hope you can understand.

K.hongjoong: hello again Mr.choi we should be arriving in about 10 minutes, terribly sorry for the delay

K.hongjoong: regrettably...we will be arriving in 20 minutes...sorry for the additional delay.

K.hongjoong: H- ldishsggeejskakakajzh

He knits his brows. What was that last one? San only sighed and face palmed. Was this any way to start a day? Especially a first shooting. He took a long sip of his latte and flipped through his notes in the meantime. Camera men and audio boys kept darting around the place doing double checks of everything with the extra time, san swore he was getting dizzy...then a bang. 

All heads turned to those giant doors to see two figures walk in violently. 

"Do you have any idea how this looks!? I swear if you blow this-"

"God! Shut up already. You've been ringing my ear off the whole damn ride! Had to sleep off that hangover first. Would you have preferred me to come in shit faced instead?" 

"That's not the point! I specifically told you to go home last night you-" 

"Unlike you I need to unwind before work you angry little man"

"I'm your manager and your hyung! Where's your respect-" 

The red haired man stops his arguing the moment he sees san.

"Oh my goodness Mr.choi I am deeply sorry for our behavior" he does a deep 90 degree bow, he notices wooyoung is still standing upright and drags his body down too 

"Watch it you almost spilled my coffee" says wooyoung annoyed shoving hongjoong back. Hongjoong glared at him and mouthed something that san couldn't quite hear, whatever it was seemed to shut the other up real good.

San cleared his throat and crossed his arms. Getting their attention back on him. Wooyoung eyes flicked from san's un amused gaze down to his feet and then back up to his face again. Being that gorgeous should be illegal san thought. if this were any other actor they would have been on thin ice on the first text from hongjoong.

"Whatever...go get in costume wooyoung" san sighs. 

"Whatever you say director~" says wooyoung with a smirk. He turns and heads toward the dressing room with hongjoong. San couldn't help but let his eyes wander down to that plump ass of his…

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

*a week later*

Working with wooyoung proved to be way more challenging than expected. Often times than not He was tardy, and he was quite the demanding celebrity. If things weren't perfect in his dressing room the man would throw a fit and scold staff over mundane things such as failing to provide a side of kale salad with his lunch. The more they worked san could see hongjoongs well being quite literally drain away. The man dressed like a fashionable hobo and his red hair was always set in a quirky ponytail on top of his head. There were bags forming on his pretty face too and spoke as if he would drop down any second, God...was he gonna make it to the end of shooting this film?

Wooyoung on the other hand was radiant than ever. His hair shines bright each morning, his honey skin glowed and his little moles emphasized his beauty. All though the man was hot headed and problematic, san had to admit he did the job well. He barely had to do retakes and his memorization was on point. San had a feeling this film was going to be even more of a hit than he expected. Was he initially swayed by wooyoung's beauty in the audition? Yes. But he still knew talent when he saw it and his judgment is surely serving well. 

There was no filming today. So san sat in his real office on the 20th floor of kq's headquarters. He was writing up an email reply to a magazine wishing to interview him for the film's release. His answer was yes of course, he was just trying to fluff it up a bit...superiority you know? He hits send and sighs, leaning back in his leather chair. It's been a productive evening he deserves to blow off some steam so he pages the front desk secretary.

"Hello soojin could you send taehoon up please?" 

"Sure he's right here just a sec" 

San doesn't reply, he just hangs up and turns in his swivel chair to face the giant floor to ceiling window that was behind him 

Shortly he hears a knock at his door. Must be taehoon.

"Come in" says san.

A thin built man walks in timidly and bows, he makes sure to close the door behind him and approaches sans big mahogany desk. He stands awkwardly in front of it and fiddles with a pen in his hand.

"Have you been well?" San says dryly, not even turning the chair around to acknowledge the secretary. The other man breaks out into a smile.

"Yes sir I've been well! Y-you?" He replies full of enthusiasm yet fear.

"I suppose...but I could be better, come here."

Taehoon walks around the desk and stands in the space between the window and the seated man. All san has to do is look at him and flick his finger down for the other to get the message. Taehoon sinks to his knees and grabs at san's belt. He carefully unbuckled it and zips the pants open. San is barely hard if you can even call it that. All that thinking of wooyoung got him riled up.

Taehoon wraps his mouth around san's cock with a needy moan. The younger bats his eyes innocently up at san craving some sort of approval from him. San ignored it all and stares out the window taking in the beauty of the orange-purple sunset in the heart of Seoul. The lack of attention makes taehoon moan louder as he bobs his head, he just wants a drop of attention at least. The vibrations of his moans makes san hum in pleasure, his eyes shut and his fingers tangled in taehoon's hair. 

God...he fucking sucks, but it's all he has to work with. His previous play toy lia went off and got married right before filming had begun. Which was quite the disappointment for san because when he's working on a project he needs that sexual outlet at all times. Sure he could get a sugar baby, he was rich enough for it but it was quite a tedious process and he hated when feelings got involved. This plucky secretary boy who he managed to seduce was all he had for fun at the office. 

San is honestly nowhere near cumming at this point, it's almost laughable to see the poor thing on his knees pull out every trick in the book to get him off with absolutely no avail…his lips weren't nearly as plump as wooyoung's...

Wooyoung?

San bit his lip at the thought of it being wooyoung on his knees before him instead. Now that would be a treat…wooyoung whose hair was soft and silky... wooyoung whose tongue could touch his nose….wooyoung whose sweet voice would produce sinful moans around his cock.

San's fingers clench tighter and hold a death grip in taehoon's hair. He dragged taehoon's head up and down on his cock and snapped his hips up to meet each drag. 

"Fuck..ah...fuck…" 

San thrusts up one more time before he spills down the secretary's throat. He slumps back in his chair and breathes heavy, he barely has the strength to tuck himself back in yet. Taehoon coughs a bit and wipes his mouth, he gets up shakily and straddles san.

"Mmm that was amazing~ you were so into it today sir…" he attempts to kiss san when the phone on the desk rings again. San picks up.

"Hello?"

"Mr.choi you have a visitor, a jung wooyoung is here to see you" says soojin 

San sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. A spontaneous visit? Doesn't he know its proper to make an appointment?

"Fine..send him up" san replied. He puts the phone down and nudged taehoon off.

"Out. I have an appointment" said San finally taking care of his pants.

"But you didn't do me yet sir...please it's been a while" taehoon whines.

"Go jerk off in a bathroom somewhere where, we'll do it some other time ok?" 

Taehoon huffs and walks away from the desk.

"Okay sir until next time~" 

San flashes the man a fake smile, as soon as he turns his face falls back unamused at the sight of his flat backside. Dammit he can do better…

As soon as taehoon opens the door he bumps right into wooyoung on his way out. He apologizes and bows 5 times, probably shook with fear after realizing it was him. San could see Wooyoung side eye the man in disgust as he scrambled away, locking the door behind him.

Wooyoung walk slowly to an armchair against the wall near sans desk. He plops himself in the seat and crosses a leg over the other. He looks stunning in those tight leather pants, complemented by a beige jacket with fur. His hair was styled back and the eyeliner on his face made his eyes any more seductive than usual. Fucking tease...

"Hm Not too bad, was he good?" Says wooyoung.

San's eye twitches at his sly remark.

"Its not what you think" san replied.

A lie of course, it simply made wooyoung shrug and smirk to himself.

"Anything you say sir" 

San brushes of the other's obvious sarcasm with a half eye roll.

"May I ask why you're here? We aren't shooting today and you didnt make an appointment through your manager"

" I was just in the area and I thought I'd stop by to tell you I'll be in a small project my friend is putting together"

San raised a brow. Another film? Bold move for someone who finally landed the lead role for once in their entire career.

"But don't worry, it won't interfere with yours, it's simply a 10 minute short for his uni project. I thought it'd be proper to let you know though" 

"I see thanks I guess is that all?" 

Wooyoung shoots him a smile and gets up from the couch. He walks toward the door, just as he's about to touch the knob he turns abruptly, so quick that he caught san's eyes still glued to his ass for a split second. 

"Have a good evening sir" 

Feeling caught, San Clears his throat and gives the man a small wave. When he finally left his office san groans out of frustration. Damn that wooyoung and his overly flirtatious attitude, does he feel like he has the upper hand because he's pretty? And what's up with this other film? Why did It irritate san that he wouldn't have his full attention? Wooyoung was his actor for the time being just for him….

it's time to make a move and truly make wooyoung his beyond the work place….

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Today when san pulls up to the set, he has a new found pep in his step. Yes, he feels untouchable in his brand new Givenchy suit. His hair was done with extra care today, and the intense smell of a forest musk cologne makes the man truly live up to his name- strong and noble like a mountain. It was time to make his advance.

Now how would this go down? All he wants is to get in a few fucks with wooyoung before the film airs in theaters, after that he could care much less about him. Having the opportunity to nail a creature like jung wooyoung would do a number on his ego, it'll probably be his greatest conquest so far. He dealt with bitch boys and brats before, all you need to do is dangle a new car or a bottle of some expensive liquor they never heard of in front of their face and they'll fall into your lap. From what san observed from wooyoung, he seemed to be into material things. Clothes, cars, and jewelry is all the man seemed to talk about besides celebrity gossip. 

That was another thing- although wooyoung was no A list actor yet, he was still immersed in the celebrity scene. He had friends in the industry from all corners of the earth choi yeonjun, seo changbin, son youngtaek- anybody, just name it and he probably has them in his contacts. He didn't want drama to spread at all, he had to debunk a few dating rumors in the past year and it wasn't fun. He really needs to proceed with caution for this.

wooyoung was a challenge.

Good thing san loved challenges. he sat in his directors chair and eyed wooyoung chatting to hongjoong. San couldn't help but admire that signature high pitch laugh that made his stomach flip in ways very unfamiliar to him. His eyes cast down to the costume he was in, the white dress shirt hung lazily off his shoulders showing off his neck and collarbones nicely. In that moment wooyoung turns to face san and their eyes meet. San shoots him a sneaky smirk, refusing to look away.

What surprises him next as that he receives one in return. Oh?...maybe this would be easier than he thought. Perhaps wooyoung was the type of man who enjoyed a tease or two? San will gladly provide that, this was getting exciting now.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

After filming ended for the day, san felt a bit worn out. It was a productful day but it wasn't as smooth as he hoped, even though he was slightly annoyed there was something else he needed to accomplish before he heads home. All day he made sure to shoot wooyoung little suggestive glances and wooyoung didn't ignore it, he played along to some extent which made san's hunger intensify. Who knows, maybe he could get him in his bed tonight...He could see wooyoung getting his things ready to go home, hongjoong seems to have run off to make sure a car would come pick them up. perfect.

San approached wooyoung from behind and put a hand on his shoulder, wooyoung turns slightly startled.

"Sorry did I scare you? Said san, voice soft and low.

"N-no not really I guess"

"Oh good I just wanted to personally thank you for a good job today, it was kind of a rough one yes?"

"Ah I see thanks sir"

An awkward silence...

" so did you need something?"

"Maybe…" san replies, his hand doesn't leave his shoulder.

Wooyoung stares at him. Something crossed between annoyed and amused.

"Well I just thought it would be beneficial to swap numbers just incase you ever want to communicate without mr.kim's knowledge." San takes out his phone from his pocket with his free hand.

Wooyoung's guard goes down a little, he bites his lip and looks at san up and down.

"And what would I need to speak to you about that can't be discussed through joongie?" A playful yet "knowing" smile spreads across wooyoung lips.

San's gives his shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"Anything, it can be whatever you like"

"Anything?"

"Anything sweetheart"

"Sweetheart? Where did that come from? Isn't this a little inappropriate for work?"

The color drained from from san's face. Perhaps he came in a little too strong there, he thought the other was reading the room the entire day. Apparently not? His worry is interrupted by that signature laugh.

"Just kidding call me anything Mr.director, I just wanted to see you look stupid" says wooyoung between little giggles. San's face was slightly red at this point.

"Well that was kind of mean"

"And who said I was nice?" 

So that's how he's playing huh? San's hand slowly leaves his shoulder and comes to rest at the man's hip.

"So you're bad? Maybe I could fix that..."

"You can't fix me sir, I was never broken~"

Wooyoung takes san's phone out of his hand and puts his number in. He leans close to san and put his lips up against his ear.

"Don't think I'm stupid sir, I know your game but I'm not that easy" 

Wooyoung hands him his phone and gives him a wink before turning in the opposite direction to hongjoong who appeared on the set again. San stand there frozen. Did he just get rejected? Him? The choi san? He shook his head, no it couldn't be. who could possibly resist him in this suit? He turns and watches hongjoong put a coat on wooyoung before they left the set 

If it's a challenge wooyoung wants then he'll get one, san will just have to play the game harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING!♡ I hope this chapter can provide a break for you in these dark times. Now I didn't put this in the notes at the top because I didn't want to ruin the mood with this from the jump but this is my message to you:
> 
> As a black person this week has been very stressful for me, I live in Canada but I wish with all my heart I could have been on the frontlines protesting in the states with everyone, however I've been doing as many things as I can like petitions,donating and spreading awareness on my spam. I feel so moved when I see people of all races and demographics fighting so people like me can be seen. The more we use our voice the more change we can make, remember to stay strong and take care of your mental health! change is coming soon so let's fight for it together :") luv y'all!
> 
> #BLACKLIVESMATTER


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN YALL… I'm so sorry...I said bi-weekly and I didn't live up to it ;-; BUT! here we are finally! This is the longest chapter so far, I never wrote a fic with conflict and drama so my apologies in advance if this turned out cheesy… anyways happy reading! ♡

Over time, San and Wooyoung became friends- or something like that…

It's been 9 months since wooyoung had been casted, and ever since that one day at the set san made it no secret that he wanted him. It started small, making sure he brought a venti low fat latte with him each morning to give to the man who slowly fixed his habit of being late just for the drink. 

San's purchases didn't stop at lattes, slowly but surely he came to "accidentally" spoil wooyoung on a regular basis. He would send Little gifts of appreciation to wooyoung's address instead of giving them to him at work. Anything wooyoung showed a slight interest in would be bought immediately. Whether it be jewelry, alcohol or clothes san wouldn't hesitate to swipe his card. Wooyoung didn't complain or question it all, he never declined them either. San felt a rush when wooyoung would post pictures of them on his Instagram, talking about how happy he was for them. 

When people would ask where he's getting all that stuff he simply comments a winky face which oddly filled san with pride, he felt like wooyoung's little secret. san's favorite by far had to be the one where wooyoung held an oversized bottle of bacardi that he bought for him. His face wasn't entirely in frame, you can only see his tongue pressed lewdly against the neck of the bottle. He captioned it "I like big things" san's imagination went completely off the rails that night.

They also engaged in conversation regularly. Of course 70% percent of it was flirtatious but still san couldn't help but admit he enjoyed talking to him casually too. He noticed little quirks that he had, the way his eyes would form little crescents when he smiled and the way he constantly flipped his hair so prettily. They also became physical around the set too. Sometimes san would rub his shoulders after a hard scene, he'd lean in close and tell wooyoung that he did a great job. Wooyoung in return would release that sweet giggle san has grown accustomed to. praising wooyoung on a regular basis like this resulted in him hanging around san more often, it became common to find the two joint at the hip on set together. When there was no work wooyoung would find himself on the comfy leather couch in san's office chatting the day away together, gossiping about the superficial people in their industry.

There was one thing San couldn't deny, although he was really only in it for the end goal of sex he came to enjoy the man's presence. There were even times when he forgot his task at hand, his time with wooyoung scarily became so endearing that it nearly engulfed him. But no, he didn't want it that way. Being a young, successful, single man in his 20's had all it's perks. He didnt want to cuff himself so early, not when theres tons of beautiful men and women to fuck...including wooyoung. 

For now San shook those thoughts from his head, he sprays one last puff of cologne on his neck and takes a look at himself in the mirror. He had on a black dress shirt under a burgundy vest with gold double breasted buttons. What stood out the most was a long sash that ran diagonally from the shoulder to the waist. 

San turns around in his mirror. He eyes himself from head to toe and smiles. He looked damn good. He needed to of course, today was the premier event for his film. Finally after months of hard work he can take that final sigh of relief to know that it's finished. 

Like any creative, he stressed about how it will be received. Will it be a hit? Will it flop? The premier will definitely set the tone, it made him a little nervous. Currently all eyes were on him, there was a lot of talk in the media about him being the future of korea's modern film scene. He felt a lot of pressure from his fans and even some time his family whether they realized it or not. San snaps out of his thoughts when he feels something brush his leg. He looks down and finds his little cat byeol looking up at him curiously. He kneels down and strokes her silky fur.

"Aw are you wishing me luck baby?" 

The cat only purrs and snuggles into his palm more.

"Thank you, I'll be back soon don't miss me too much" 

San gives her head a kiss before he grabs his phone and heads out of his condo. He takes the elevator down to the lobby, his driver was already waiting for him in a black Lincoln SUV. San hops in the back and they're on their way. San had the slightest amount of jitters tonight. He always has to give a speech and even after all these years he still hasn't completely got over those nerves, luckily san had a copy of the speech on his phone. San reads it over and over again as the SUV zips down the freeway. 

San's mind can't help but wander off to thoughts of wooyoung. What will he be wearing? Will he do his makeup? How will he style his hair? He's tempted to go check his Instagram for a sneak peak but he'd rather not ruin the surprise, he always ate up any look wooyoung brought to the table.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

The SUV pulls up to the curb near the convention hall, there's a red carpet and tons of paparazzi waiting. San adjusted his suit a little before stepping out on the carpet. Cameras flash and cheers rang out through the air. San waves calmly at the camera and fans as he walks down the carpet. Some of the other actors are already in front of a backdrop taking pictures, san joins them and takes a couple snaps with them. Everyone's heads turn when an all white limousine pulls up to the curb. A head of lavender hair pops out of the door and san's jaw almost drops to the floor. 

Jung wooyoung did not have to snap like that.

San's eyes are glued to the man approaching him. He wore a burgundy suit way too similar to his with a fluffy sash cutting across the chest too- did wooyoung read his mind or something? It will surely be in some corny "who wore it best" column of some trashy gossip mag tomorrow. That lavender hair- it was new and complemented his skin tone beautifully, san was convinced he could pull off a head of rainbow hair effortlessly too. As he approaches closer his face breaks out into that sneaky grin san has grown to love. Wooyoung takes a few solo shots at the far end of the backdrop before joining san and the cast, he pats san's shoulder as he passed by to stand in the middle of the shot.

Everyone makes their way into the convention hall, they enter a large room where the screening was going to be held. Everyone took their seats and san had to go up to the front and welcome everyone. He shot wooyoung a glance as he adjusted the mic stand to his height.

Wooyoung smiles up at the man on the stage. He felt a sense of pride for san he knew how hard we worked all these months to make this possible, and he was even more grateful that san chose him out of all people to be the main star. He didn't miss the quick glance san shot him as he delivered his speech. He spoke with such confidence that made wooyoung's heart do flips, he was absolutely obsessed with how san carried himself. San was messaging him all week about how nervous he was about the speech but here he is delivering it flawlessly. When he was done he bows as the crowd applauded him, he makes his way back to the empty seat beside wooyoung who gives his shoulder a supportive squeeze. The lights dim and the movie begins.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Finally the screen dimmed to black san felt a huge weight lift off his back. The room roared with applause, the cast got up to the front and bowed. They stuck around for some more pictures by the screen before filing out of the hall to the foyer.

Cocktails were being served in the foyer before everyone heads home. San grabs a slim glass filled with champagne off a passing tray, he'll definitely need it for the night. Other Actors and producers come and go congratulating him on the film, he holds back the urge to roll his eyes when women strut up to him and attempt to carry out meaningless small talk. San could see wooyoung on the other side of the room speaking to hongjoong, he must have been wooyoung's plus one for the night. His eyes drift to wooyoung's body and travel lower. God that suit hugged his thighs deliciously...his waist looked tiny even from this far. San wanted to grab it, how great would it feel to hold it in place as he fucks him hard and good? San bit his lip at the thought, hasn't this gone on long enough? He's been more than a gentleman for almost a year, was it time to just go in for the kill? They were on friendly terms and he just gave wooyoung the biggest break of his entire acting career this far so wouldn't he feel a little grateful for that? 

Fuck it...its time.

San sips the last few drops of champagne from his glass and places it on a nearby stand. Being the man of the hour, it won't be easy to make it out of the hall. He sticks near the sides and keeps his steps swift and quick until he managed to make it to the lobby. Once he got there he dodged a few more bodies before he made it to the rear end of the convention center. It was a secluded garden. It was a beautiful marble balcony which faced a giant yard full of elegant shaped hedges and beds of beautiful flowers that could only be partially seen under the soft moonlight.

This place was empty, perfect for a little chat. San took out his phone and sent a text to wooyoung.

Choi san:  
hey gorgeous I'm by the garden you look like you need a break too

Wooyoungie:  
Sure I could use a smoke right about now...hold on, let me shake these leeches off first ok?

choi san: ok 😏

San chuckles to himself at the word "leeches" if anything he would describe them as vultures. In this industry once your "dead" you still can't be at peace, there will always be a vulture or to come pick at your washed up corpse. San leaned against the wall and sighed. Well this was the end huh? Without a doubt he knows he got this in the bag tonight for sure, this was his night...perhaps he's riding off the high of being praised all night by practically all of the film industry. He felt confident, powerful, untouchable...no way jung wooyoung wouldn't collapse on his knees for him. Who knows, maybe he'll offer him another role and keep him around for quick fucks around the set- that would be fun...hopefully they could keep their friendly dynamic though, he hates when things get "complicated".

San hears the giant gold back door swing open and distant clacking of dress shoes approach closer and closer. In the corner of his eye he spots the smaller framed man lean on the wall next to him. He digs in his pocket and takes out a pack of Marlboros. He pops one in his mouth and reaches for his lighter, as soon as the flame was about to catch the tip san takes wooyoung's jaw between his thumb and forefinger. He tilts the man's head towards him and plucks the cigarette out of his mouth, he tossed it and reached into his own pocket for a thick cigar which he pushed between those plump pink lips. 

"Flimsy common cigarettes don't suit a man like you, you deserve something luxurious like this sweetheart" 

Wooyoung lit it and took a drag. He hums in approval and drags again.

"The brand?" 

"Gurkha black dragons"

"I like it maybe you're on to something sannie" 

San smirks and leans in a little closer to him. Wooyoung pretends not to notice and continues to smoke all nonchalant, as if there isn't a hungry man beside him eyeing him up and down. Slightly annoyed, wooyoung decides to break the silence.

"So...we're here sannie what did you need?" 

San doesn't say anything he just backs up wooyoung against the wall. san brings a hand up and pressed on the wall next to wooyoung's head. He looks up at san with a blank expression across his face. San couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing, all he wanted to do was dig into that smooth unmarked neck in front of him. He leans in closer and let's his nose and lips skim across wooyoung's neck. The tension in wooyoung's body eased, he was accepting the touch more loosely now. He drops the cigar as san's lips ghost over his own. It only takes a moment before san's lips press against his fully.

The kiss was slow at first, san put a little more pressure on his lips until wooyoung gave in and parts his own lips allowing san's tongue to slide right in. San ravaged wooyoung's mouth, he left no corner untouched. Wooyoung tasted like alcohol and smoke- sinful to say the least, and that's when san's hand snaked its way from wooyoung's waist to grab a handful of that round ass he's been craving for months.

"Can I have you tonight sweetheart?" San whispered in his ear.

"You already have me san..but do you actually want me?" 

San could barely make sense of what he said, he just kissed him again long and hard.

"Come home with me tonight wooyoung" 

Wooyoung's face drops and he sighs.

"Sure, but...it's your one and only…"

"What do you mean?"

" I'll give you what you've been chasing for san...but after that dont chase me again"

San detached himself from wooyoung and looks at him concerned.

"I wanted to believe that a man like you could be somewhat different from the blood sucking creatures in there but I guess I was wrong" wooyoung mused.

San blinks, feeling taken aback. An airy laugh escapes wooyoung's mouth. He doesn't even look at san, he keeps his eyes trained on the fallen cigar on the marble floor lifeless and dull.

"Guess I should have been more careful after all...you latched onto me for all these months just for a taste…strangely I pity you in some way. you emptied out your wallet for me and here I am telling you that you're just scum in a fancy suit."

"Wooyoung-"

"So is that a yes or no? Did you want to take this to the restroom? We can make it fast like nothing happened. Then you'll feel satisfied, yes? And then I can move on with my li-"

"I...I just"

"It's fine san, I'm used to this shit anyway. Next time cut straight to the chase. Don't make me feel like you actually want me or whatever."

Both their heads snap to the large gold door that creaked open. It was hongjoong, who looked like he was in somewhat of a hurry.

"Ah wooyoung there you are, you think we should head home now? Or did you want to Oh- am I interrupting something?"

Hongjoong gives san a quick look.

"No, and you're right...maybe we should head home."

Wooyoung brushes past san, he doesn't even spare him a goodbye. A confused hongjoong follows suit leaving san to his thoughts.

Dammit.

San walks to the stone rail of the balcony and leans forward. He stares at his moonlit reflection in the shallow pond below. Shit, he really screwed that up huh? Was it the wrong time? Probably. He hasn't felt rejection in years, it's somewhat foreign to him now. His ego definitely took a blow back there. San takes out another cigar, he lights it up and takes a long slow drag before releasing the smoke out of his nose.

Whatever...there's more fish in the sea...

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Or so san thought.

It's currently a month after the premiere and San's forehead is pressed flat against his mahogany desk. He groans and sits up, it's too damn bright in the office. He opens a drawer and takes out a little remote, he pressed a button and the windows dim itself. After the premiere the film turned out to be a success at the box office grossing $220 million in its first couple days. Not only was he drained from the countless interviews and appearances he had to do, but he was also suffering from a silent killer too.

Heartache.

It was torture appearing to events and having wooyoung not so much as look at him. It's like he just completely ejected san from his life and quite frankly san never expected it to sting like this.

San sighs impatiently, his mind had been all over the place since that night thank God he had no projects in the works there's no way he could be focused on top of everything else that was happening. He could use a good distraction right about now, the half empty bottle of cognac in his cabinet looked tempting...no…perhaps drowning his sorrows in alcohol would only make him feel worse- he just wanted to feel something…

San reached for the phone.

"Hey soojin could you send taehoon up?" 

Soon enough the secretary enters his office.

"Mr.choi it's been forever, I almost thought you forgot about me" taehoon jokes. It was true, ever since san's recent infatuation with wooyoung he stopped summoning his little toy up to his office. Taehoon was aware of wooyoung though. San always noticed the dark glare taehoon would send the man when he and wooyoung would enter the building together. He must of had a hunch of what's been going on and grew jealous of wooyoung...who wouldn't? 

"I know...Come here" 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

"It should just take a sec I shouldn't be long" says wooyoung to hongjoong as he slams the car door shut. Wooyoung walks into the glass revolving front door of KQ head quarters. There were loose ends of a media release that required san's signature, he would have sent hongjoong in to do it but perhaps seeing this building for the last time could provide some closure if he did it himself. He didn't bother to check in with soojin, they became accustomed to each other over the months due to wooyoung's frequent visits to hang out in san's office whenever he had the chance. He shoots her a smile and waits on the elevator. It comes down and he enters, he clicks san's floor and slumps against the wall.

Damn this felt different. Normally he would have been so excited to see san on his days off but that all went to shit after his confirmed his suspicions were correct- san just wanted his body like every other rich shitty man with power he came across. So then why did his heart hurt? When it came to telling off creeps and annoying ass men, he had no problem in embarrassing them to the bone but the thought of doing it to san didn't sit right with him. He knew fully well he was in love with San, it just hurt to know the latter didn't feel the same….

Wooyoung runs a hand through his hair in frustration. Whatever, he'll get san to sign these papers and it will be completely over. it won't be his last time seeing him though. He'll probably run into him at more award shows and events, its already been happening over the past 30 days and wooyoung simply acted like san was just another stranger again.

Wooyoung walks down the hall to that familiar wood door with a gold carving of a mountain. Normally he just barged in, san never minds but clearly the atmosphere is different now so he knocks for some formality. No response? That's weird he knows he's in today. Opening the door shouldn't hurt, it'll be his last time here anyway so who cares. He slowly pushed it open and slips inside quietly.

Oh….?

Wooyoung's eyes travel from the man sprawled out face down on the desk to san's face. His beautiful feline eyes fixed on the naked body below him, sweaty hair that stuck to his forehead and his jaw locked with tension. His dress shirt was still on but un-buttoned, his tie hung loose and disheveled barely around his neck.

Wooyoung felt a million things at once. Part of him wanted to run over there and claw san's eyes out, part of him wanted to sink into the floor and just lay there in heartache...he takes a moment to recoup, he isn't the weak one here. no...he won't run out and be dramatic instead he takes a seat on the couch diagonal from the desk, he'll make sure san sees how strong willed he is. After a minute or two Taehoon was the first to notice his presence when he tossed his head to the side. He looks over at wooyoung eyes hazy from being fucked, he has the nerve to smirk at him as if he wanted him to be jealous or something. 

"Mmm deeper~ fuck me harder" taehoon doesnt break eye contact with wooyoung. San's thrusts pick up producing a low whine out of taehoon.

"Yes...yes sannie right there ah…" wooyoung's eye twitched. So he lets his little whores call him that too? So much for feeling special…

"I told you to stop calling me that" says san between grunts. He raised his head up briefly to push some sweaty strands away from his face, wooyoung saw the exact moment his face froze in confusion when they met eyes. San stopped cold in his tracks. 

"Why'd you stop? keep going, he seems to like it" the sarcastic tone in wooyoung's voice made san's heart dip.

San attempts to speak a word but there's so much to say that all gets stuck in his throat, Wooyoung gets up and approached the desk. He slams his documents hard on the wood surface and turns on his heel. The only sound in the room was his shoes walking across the room. 

"Sign them. Don't bother giving me those in person, just mail them back to me"

With that wooyoung slams the door shut causing a near by picture frame to drop to the ground. There was a thick silence in the air for a couple seconds before san finally pulls out of the smaller man. He plops boneless right back into his Italian leather chair. Taehoon whines at the sudden emptiness and looks at san over his shoulder.

"Mr.choi?-"

"out"

"But-

"Out now.."

San didnt mean to raise his voice at the man like that but it seemed to do the trick seeing how quickly he got dressed and scurried out. 

Now san was left alone in his grim office that reeked of sex and regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I hope to comeback sooner...speaking of comebacks ATEEZ COMING BACK ON THE 29TH WOOOOO!!!!! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS NEW ERA OMG!!!!  
> hopefully I'll update again before it drops for now follow my Twitter: hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp sometimes I'll give an update there so yeah…..thanks again!♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back yall its finally come to this...the last chapter 😭 it took me a while and I was even sick while writing but here we are! I think I got lazy at some parts but ironically this is the longest chapter I've ever written! This is even longer than all my other fics too, hopefully the story itself is satisfying for you, Happy reading♡

A week later san is still on autopilot. Wake up, do paper work, do an interview, more paperwork, go home, drink and repeat. His only companion is byeol, She noticed his change in mood and curled into his lap more often these days. Tonight san sat in his study slumped over a blank notebook and a glass of vodka in one hand. He thought he could distract himself by brainstorming ideas for his next masterpiece, but clearly his current state of mind isn't helping. 

San reached for his phone and flips through his emails. He's up to date with everything, in a weird way he wished he had some more paper work to do since it kept his brain busy. Whenever he was left idle his mind would wander back to wooyoung. San logs into Instagram for the 3rd time that night. His fingers move with a will of their own to wooyoung's page. Thank God he didn't block him, it was the one joy of his day to at least know wooyoung was alive. San felt dirty for snooping but he just needed to see his face again. 

The most recent pictures are of wooyoung and yeosang in fancy restaurants celebrating the success of the film, on his story there's videos of wooyoung secretly recording a sleeping hongjoong with a metallic face mask on. He put little devil horns on the poor man and wrote "gotcha back bitch" san couldn't help but laugh, typical wooyoung….his wooyoung. His face falls into a frown again. That used to be him making cute little cameos on wooyoung's social media, It's like he never existed in wooyoung's life. It seems some fans even took note of it. Normally there would be a paparazzi sighting of the two hanging out about 4 times a week. That niche group of fans who looked forward to those pictures now comment on wooyoung's page asking "where's choi san?" And "did something happen" wooyoung would never reply.

His phone suddenly rings startling a sleeping byeol, making her jump out of his lap onto the floor. 

"Awww I'm sorry baby" san coos. He tossed her a little dangly toy and she quickly got to work pawing and kicking at it. San looks at the caller I.d- its jungkook.

"Hey san!"

"Hey jungkook what's new?"

"Nothing much you busy right now?"

"I mean….nah I guess"

"Perfect! I know its last minute but hoseok just bought this new club in gangnam, it's only proper to break it in wouldn't you think? I know how wild you get"

San rolls his eyes over the phone, he wasn't wrong. He was quite the party animal when he's in his element.

"I don't know man...kind of under the weather right now…"

"Which is exactly why you should come! Don't think I haven't noticed you at the office."

San buries a hand in his hair and sighs. Of course his hyung is observant as ever.

"Fine, send me the address"

"No worries I'll come get you, be ready in an hour"

Before san could reply the phone was cut off. He sighs and leans back in his chair. Maybe fresh air could do him some good? Maybe the excitement of a good time could help lift his funk. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

The club was full. There were sweaty bodies everywhere, a few months back san would have embraced the atmosphere. Right now it was a bit of a nuisance, he pushed that feeling to the back of his mind and kept following jungkook through the club.

They reach a big circular booth and a bunch of cheers ring out.

"Ah director! We thought you weren't coming, here take a seat." 

San scans the booth, theres about 10 people there….including wooyoung. He's currently perched in yeosang's lap taking a shot. He took a quick glance at san and returns to drinking as if he never saw him.

San and jungkook take their seats at the booth and order drinks. Dammit, why didn't jungkook tell him who was coming? He didn't want the night to be awkward, and he didn't want to bother wooyoung with his presence. He was basically a statue, he didn't dare move a muscle or lock eyes with anyone. He didn't want wooyoung to get the wrong idea, especially after that embarrassing run in at the office. Lots of men and women came to him asking to dance or talk privately at the bar, san kindly denies and goes on his phone each time. 

"Hey what the fuck is this? Choi san hudled up on his phone? At the club!?!?! Never thought I'd see the day. what, did you catch an STI or something? Is that why you aren't touching the fine material coming your way?" Says hoseok. San blushes and shoves his phone back in his pocket.

"n-no! I'm just not feeling it…" san lies through his teeth. Thankfully he isn't questioned further. However, across the booth he could see things get racy between wooyoung and yeosang. Wooyoung was nipping at his earlobe and grinding down his hips on his lap. A few hollers ring out at the table. San doesnt know where to look. it feels uncomfortable, like he shouldn't be seeing it. 

"Uhm I think I'm gonna take a smoke." San says quickly. He gets up and practically zooms out of the club. Once he's outside he feels much better. He leans against the concrete wall and sinks to the ground. So wooyoung moved on huh. He shouldn't be mad or sad...if anything he should be happy for him. He deserves someone else who isn't shitty to him.

It still hurt though 

That image is burned into his eyes now. Jealousy and Sadness filled his heart. Is this what wooyoung felt that day at the office? That only made san even more sad, that situation must have been way worse to witness and yet here he is feeling sorry for himself over some skinship. 

The club doors open and out come wooyoung and yeosang locked in arms. Wooyoung is clearly drunk, he's all over the man trying to feel him up. Yeosang is trying to keep it pushing from outside the entrance. They pass san on their way to the parking lot. He looks up at them with glossy eyes. Wooyoung simply ignored him again and yeosang gives him a dirty look, they keep walking until they're out of sight.

Oh right. of course yeosang would be upset with him too, wooyoung probably spilled everything to him. He feels like dirt, perhaps he should head home before he starts crying in public. He doesn't go back in the club and announce his leave, he calls up an uber and is on his way.

In the car he receives countless messages from jungkook asking where he is and if he's alright. He tells him he's fine and that he's going home. He turns off his phone and leans against the window. This won't do… he was stupid to ignore the soft fluttery feeling that grew in his heart over the months and no matter how hard he tries now, he just cant get over him.

He was in love with wooyoung.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

About a week later san finds himself in his mirror staring at his outfit. Should he change again? This was the 8th outfit he put on this morning, he just wanted to look and feel his best when seeing wooyoung. Yes…although he was explicitly told not to deliver the papers in person, he will do so anyways. He had to talk to wooyoung now. These past weeks have been utter hell and he knows it must have been for wooyoung too, he's just better at hiding it. A phone call, voicemail or text didn't cut it for san. There's no way he can tackle the subject so insincere he needed to face wooyoung...face the man he loves and pour his heart out, it's his only chance. 

The papers were a good excuse it was almost a blessing in his eyes. San settled for black pants, a long black peacoat and a red scarf laid loosely around his neck. he put on platform dress shoes and looked in the mirror again. This is definitely it- just casual no pressure. He grabs the envelope of papers and gives byeol a kiss. 

"I'll be back baby, hopefully you'll have 2 dads when I return" 

He takes the elevator down to the parking garage. He decides not to be chauffeured today he wanted this meeting to be as intimate and real as possible. He hops in one of his more subtle cars, there's no need to flex in a Lamborghini on his way to apologize to the love of his life. San already knows his way there, it was about a 20 minute drive he dropped wooyoung off at his sweet little townhouse multiple times before.

All san could think about on his drive was wooyoung's reaction. Would he be happy to see him? No...all he's done so far was dish out dirty looks at him when they were in public. He'll probably be upset. Would he open the door? Would he send his dog to attack him? God, what if he calls security? His wooyoung is unpredictable, just another thing to add to his list of things he loved about him...even if he hated him at the moment. San takes his last right turn and drives down the block until he finds himself at wooyoung's driveway. He can't tell if he's home or not, he never parks outside. San gets out of the car with the envelope and cautiously walks up to the front door 

He sucks in a breath before he knocks. He had to at least try. He knocks 3 times lightly.

He could hear a dog bark and tiny scratchy nails against the door, he couldn't see the dog clearly through the warped sliver of window beside the door, but he could see a shadowy distorted figure approach the door. Hears a soft "puchi-ah who is it?" A smile tugs at sans face briefly. There was that sweet tone he was used to.

A porch light suddenly turns on and san looks up right at it, there's a tiny camera beside it. 

"Why are you here?" 

San lifts the brown envelope of documents wooyoung needed.

"I thought I told you to mail them to me."

"I know wooyoung, but I just need to talk"

"What's the point? You made yourself quite clear through your actions"

"Please wooyoung I think it would beneficial for us to talk about it thoroughly, I'll understand even after that if you don't want to talk to me but please I just think it's worth it for us"

Theres a pause before san hears a melodic beep and the door creak open.

"Fine, get in" says wooyoung clearly annoyed. San cheers in his head thank goodness he can at least try. He steps in and takes off his shoes. Puchi comes and jumps up at his legs playfully.

"And you must be puchi-ah, I finally get to meet you precious. Your daddy takes such good care of you're so pretty" says san in a baby voice, trying to rub the dog's head. Wooyoung clears his throat and motions for san to follow him. 

They sit in wooyoung's living room puchi hops on the couch and rests his head in wooyoung's lap

"Well?"

"How have you been?"

"Been better, you?"

San gulps at the tension in the air, this is not what he's used to with wooyoung.

"Y-yeah...I saw you at the club the other day was that fun?"

"Kinda"

"Oh...that's good so are you and yeosang-"

"We aren't ….what would it matter to you anyway"

San internally sighed in relief. Good, at least he doesn't need to worry about any competition then. He may as well cut to the chase.

"I'm sorry wooyoung, I really am"

"Obviously, what else?"

"I wanted to tell you how I really feel"

"As I said as I said before. I'm used to this shit. But I didn't come this far only to go back to the same treatment I've had all these years before I made it into the industry."

San didnt know what that meant...There's a long pause.

"I used to be a sugar baby san. Young guys old guys it didn't matter, just as long as they were rich I couldn't care less. I knew I had a talent within me...all I needed was money for the classes required that got me to where I am today. As time went on I started to hate that pattern...I offer my time,I get anything I want, they get bored of me, I move on to the next man and repeat." 

"The closest thing to real love I felt was when they'd tell me sweet things in bed. But I just wanted to feel loved truly."

"I thought I could have had something different with you...but you're just the same."

He was little teary eyed but he tried not to let san see. San turns his whole body towards wooyoung.

"But even so..why couldn't I forget you? It pissed me off so much san, every fucking day you crossed my mind...you didnt deserve to be there" 

Wooyoung sounds frustrated, san decides to scoot over closer carefully.

"I did too wooyoung. You were on my mind every day. I felt sick, like I just lost someone. The day you walked in on that terrible scene was my weakness point...I stooped so low to numb myself from the feelings I had all those weeks and all it did was hurt you again. I'm a stupid man wooyoung, but I'm not dumb enough to ignore my mistakes. I was greedy and I fucked up our friendship."

Wooyoung sniffles and keeps listening. San grabs hold of his hand and looks him in his teary eyes.

" when I saw you at the audition that day I felt drawn to you...of course my stupid lust filled brain interpreted that as a physical attraction but this past year with you clearly proved to be more than that. it's clear we have feelings for eachother… whether we want to accept that or not. my greatest wish is that we can start this all over again properly. I just want to start clean and be friends again. I missed you so much wooyoung words can barely describe it."

Wooyoung's hands fidget anxiously in san's larger ones.

"If you don't want to be friends I'll understand...I just had to tell you how I feel"

Tears stream down wooyoung's cheeks.

"I want to be friends san, I really do i just don't want to feel like an idiot again."

That made san's heartache. Wooyoung wipes his eyes with his sleeve and looks san in his eyes.

"Just...one more shot...I'll try one last time san." 

The glint in wooyoung's eyes were serious. He's never seen such a hard expression on his beautiful face like this. He's clearly not fucking around. A single tear slides down san's cheek at those words. He doesn't speak, there's no words to even describe his feelings at the moment. He leans over to capture wooyoung in a warm embrace.

The two hug and cry quietly in wooyoung's livingroom for what seems like hours.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

The past 2 months had its highs and lows. San put off all project planning until further notice, he worked hard on the movie so it wouldn't hurt to take at least half a year to himself until he got back on the scene again. His main focus in this hiatus is healing, concentration and most importantly wooyoung who welcomed san back into wooyoung's life. It was a little awkward at first but soon enough the two fell into the same patterns that they left off at. 

Their public appearances together became less intense. In interviews san feels relaxed now knowing that they were on good terms again, and wooyoung returned to his loud self on variety shows. The public started to notice them hanging out together again. Fansites returned to posting woosan content and tabloids pumped out fake dating rumors again- speaking of dates, the two spent quality time at each other's homes learning more about each other all over again. San was right, the different atmosphere really helped propel things forward, he always let wooyoung lead how far each day would go. He didn't want to over step or make him feel pressured to feel anything, taking it one step at a time felt right. Sometimes wooyoung would get a little touchy. He liked to sit in san's lap and lean on his shoulder sometimes but san kept a level head. Wooyoung had always been a little tease but he wont let that come in the way of fucking up this precious little thing they had going on right now.

Tonight koreas grand bell awards were being held, it was basically Korea's equivalent of the academy awards. It was a big night for san, he had nominations in some of the big categories tonight. He's been nominated for them in the past but only won for best costume design, he's hoping to hit it big tonight.

San sat in the celebrity lounge sipping bacardi while he waited for wooyoung. Naturally, he had more red carpet interviews to do since he was an actor. There was a screen in the lounge where you could see interviews being conducted as celebrities came in. A smile spread across sans face when he sees wooyoung and hongjoong show up. Perfect, wooyoung was wearing the matching suit they bought together for the event. It was a simple black suit but had an appealing patch of thin red fringes on the chest. It fit his body beautifully, hopefully There's enough time for a photo op afterwards.

Shortly, wooyoung enters the lounge with hongjoong. San gets up and hugs him.

"Well look at you, all handsome tonight" said wooyoung running his fingers down san's suit.

"Duh, we're matching woo. You're handsome too." San pinches his cheek, making wooyoung blush. Hongjoong pretends to gag and rolls his eyes.

"You have something to say shorty?" Wooyoung snaps. Hongjoong narrows his eyes at the two of them.

"Not at all...just keep this all lowkey ok? We are literally at the biggest stage for Korean films tonight, dont do anything stupid….and that goes for you too mr.choi you arent my client but you seem to have some sort of magical influence on him" hongjoong sneers before he walks off.

"Oh don't mind him, he's just cranky because he doesn't get any action" 

San laughs at wooyoung's comment. However, hongjoongs words stuck with him.

"The biggest stage"...all eyes would be on him tonight...the perfect opportunity for something special...Gears were turning in san's head as everyone was escorted to the ceremony theater.

◇◇◇◇◇ various award show activities hehe◇◇◇◇◇

Throughout the night san managed to bag 2 awards. One for best visual effects and one for the popularity award. wooyoung won his first ever best male actor award. He was a bit of a blubbering mess on stage but at least san found it cute. 

They were now watching chungha wrapping up the last performance of the night before the last award was announced-

Best film

San felt good that he got some hardware for the night, he knew that it may be next to impossible to win such a prestigious award as such a young director but something inside him still Hope's itll be him.

The audience applauds as chungha waves goodbye to the stage. Shortly after kim namjoon walks out onto the stage with a gold envelope in his hand.

"I'm sure you've all been waiting for this all night. I seen all the movies featured here tonight and I really wish they could all win this award they really deserve it...but as we all know there can only be one winner.

Wooyoung holds san's hand tightly. As namjoon slowly opened the envelope. The anticipation kicked up a notch when a corner of the card got stuck in the edge of the envelope. 

"My apologies, maybe the award doesn't want to be given away?" Namjoon jokes. A nervous laugh squeezes it's way out of san's throat, wooyoung held him tighter. Namjoon hides the card in his hands and flashed the audience his little dimples and smile.

"Oh This was my favorite one too…..."

San could just explode from his seat, the tension was rising to the very top of his brain.

"The best film of the year goes to….." 

Namjoon turns the card to the camera and the words popped up on the screen. San's heart stopped he only stared in awe at the title of his movie on the giant screen for all to see. The first 5 seconds were an out of body experience, he could only register wooyoung's shrill screaming in his right ear and his legs moving automatically to walk up the stairs with his film crew and the actors. It all felt real when he finally had the gold figure in his hand. He clears his throat and approached the mic.

"Wow...i did not except this tonight. I want to thank the film crew, the cast, our set designers, our stylists and our costume designers, this wouldn't have been possible without you all. I'm very grateful"

San bows again followed by a brief applause.

"I also want to thank my friends, family and the cafe near my home who gave me 50 napkins to jot the whole plot down on when I was lost in the moment."

A small laughter rumbles through The theater.

" and most of all I would like to thank jung wooyoung here. I knew I felt something special about you the first day I laid eyes on you...from there we developed one of the best friendships i ever had…..I messed up and you still gave me a chance, I won't forget that. I know It's been less than a year but I can confidently say that I love you for who you are Jung wooyoung."

With that san turns to wooyoung and wraps a hand around his waist, he brings him close and locks lips with the man for all eyes to see. 

The theater went silent. The audience only stared at the stage and the big screen. Nobody moved a muscle until the speech cut off music played. San detached himself from wooyoung's lips and looked at him with stars in his eyes. He couldn't quite get a read on wooyoung's expression, it was something crossed between shock and arousal. They were escorted by helpers in fancy dresses backstage again. When they got back there all eyes were on them camera men, stylists, and presenters all gawked at the pair as if they were a rare creature. Wooyoung can already see a mop of red hair make a sharp turn around a corner and before he knew it, he was grabed roughly. His suit is clutched in the tiny hands of his manager. 

"What...the...fuck...jung wooyoung…"

Hongjoong looks furious, he looks like he's on the verge of beating the sense back into wooyoung who currently looked dazed out as if he were on cloud nine. San steps in and removes the smaller man off him. 

"We can deal with this tomorrow...I'll take him off your hands for tonight" san wraps an arm around wooyoung and they walk past hongjoong who only stares at them in disbelief. 

"That was...so fucking hot" 

"Yeah?"

"Yes I don't know what got into you but I like it…" 

Wooyoung shoves an against a wall and is about to kiss him again, san pushed a finger against his lip to stop him.

"Not here babe, we gave them enough ratings and we got our awards ...we should just leave." 

"Mm great idea, how about my place?"

Wooyoung grabs san's wrist and practically drags him to the end of the hall. It lead to a back entrance. He called up his chauffeur and soon enough the limousine that they arrived in pulls up. The two take their seats in the back and they're on their way.

Wooyoung straddles san and his mouth gets to work attacking his neck with kisses. 

"This isn't safe wooyoung"

"Mmnn does it look like I care sannie? Come on, put those lips on me again I need it…" 

San gives wooyoung exactly what he wants. He kisses wooyoung sweetly, but wooyoung isn't having any of it. He instead shoves his own tongue in san's mouth.

"Come on, kiss me like you mean it dont be sweet" says wooyoung between breaths.

Oh really? San grabs wooyoung's ass and holds him closer to his body. He kisses him roughly this time and tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Can't wait to get you in bed love"

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Wooyoung kicked his bedroom door open and dragged san inside. San flipped him around and attacked his mouth again.

"I was gonna hold out a little longer to make our first time special but I dont even care any more- just fuck the life out of me" wooyoung grabs him by the tie and pulls him into a messy kiss. San picks wooyoung up and drops him in the middle of his bed. 

"I'll make sure of that"

San shrugs off the suit jacket and undid the tie in one swift pull. He practically tore his white shirt off his body and moved onto the bed to straddle wooyoung. Wooyoung eyes him up and down drinking in the sight of his bare body, toned to perfection.

"Fuck...since when was all this here" says wooyoung 

"Exercise kinda took my mind off our fight sometimes"

San gets to work stripping wooyoung out of his suit. He grew eager with each article of clothing and came off. He got wooyoung to only his underwear and was about to take his own pants off when wooyoung stopped him. 

"Lay back baby I think you deserve a little something."

San sits up against the pillows and watches as wooyoung lays between his legs. He palms at san's hard on over his pants and smirks up at him. 

"I've been thinking about this for a while" Wooyoung whispers as he undid the pants.

"Have you?"

"Yeah...always wondered how well your cock would fit in my mouth"

Wooyoung licks a fat stripe up his length slowly.

"So big...can't wait to have it up my ass."

With that wooyoung takes him in his mouth. San bites his lip and watched as wooyoung's head bobbed slowly up and down. He could barely contain himself, just half a minute in wooyoung's wet warm mouth was almost enough to make him cum. He held back though, he didn't want to embarrass himself. 

Wooyoung takes it out of his mouth and runs the tip along his lips.

"You taste so good, maybe I should have done this a long time ago" 

Wooyoung swallows him again, slightly gagging this time. He kept his eyes locked on san's, they were full of want. San grabs a fistful of wooyoung's locks and pushes his head up and down slower.

"Slow down baby...dont wanna cum yet." 

Wooyoung pops his cock out of his mouth again and giggles.

"Fair enough...Theres lube Under the pillow, I need you now"

San sticks an arm under the pillow and retrieves the tiny bottle of peach lube. Wooyoung scoots up the bed to lay next to san. They lay on their sides, cocks pressed up against each other's firmly. wooyoung puts one leg over san's to give him better access to his ass. San coats his fingers in lube and circles wooyoung's hole slowly.

"Faster baby…"

"Be patient, I want this to feel good."

Wooyoung is about to whine again but san quickly caught his lips into a heated kiss. His fingers worked magic inside wooyoung. He twists, stretched, curled 2 digits in his hole delicately making wooyoung a moaning mess in their kiss. 

"Mnnn I'm ready sannie...oh fuck I'm ready…" 

San kisses him again. 

"Condom?" 

"I don't know where I put the damn things, Just pull out I like it messy"

San sits upright, back flat against the cushioned headboard. Wooyoung weakly crawls over to him and straddles him. He reaches behind and gives san's cock a couple tugs before he pressed the tip against his hole. Wooyoung wraps his arms around san's broad shoulders and slowly sinks down. The two moan when wooyoung's ass is finally snug in san's lap. Wooyoung rolls his hips in a circular motion, letting sans cock slide against every crevice inside his warm heat. San hisses through his teeth and grabs wooyoung's hips.

"Fuck you're so tight baby"

"And You're stretching me out so good" 

Wooyoung raised his hips up and down, gradually getting into a rhythm with san. He rests his head in the crook of san's neck and sucks a small hickey there. Before he picks up some speed.

"Do You like it sannie? You like my tight little hole?"

"mmn Yeah gonna fuck you so good… gunna make it mine…

"I'd like to see you try"

San thrusts up into wooyoung abruptly causing him to choke on his breath. San's hands reach behind wooyoung and spread his cheeks apart as he picks up his pace. 

"Oh…..oh my God please sannie"

"What is it baby?

"Your cock...mmmore... give me more" 

San pulls out and pushed wooyoung over on his back. He kneels in front of him and folds wooyoung legs so that his knees touch his chest. It gave him a full view of his wet swollen hole twitching, waiting for his cock again.

San pushed in slowly causing wooyoung's back to arch slightly off the bed.

"Fuck! Good so good sannie" 

It doesn't take long before san is ramming into wooyoung again. Wooyoung's fingers grab at his bedsheets san leans down to kiss him.

"You take cock so well baby just look at you leaking all over yourself"

"Cuz you're so damn hot...ah….I'd let you fuck me all night"

"Is that a promise?

"Shh just keep going mm…"

San bites his lip and pulls out most of the way, before slamming back into wooyoung aiming right at his prostate. Wooyoung's eyes snap shut and his toes curl at the intense pleasure. 

"Shit..ah just like that! Again San- Ahh…"

San repeats again and again, working up quite a sweat. They were a clammy mess, his arms kept slipping off wooyoung's slippery thighs. He puts both hands on the bed beside wooyoung's head instead.

"Look...look at me love"

Wooyoung opens his eyes, hazy and filled with lust.

"Your mine...all mine...you hear me?"

"Mm yeah…m'all yours"

San wraps a hand around wooyoung's cock.

"Good boy...tell me, who's ass is this?

"Yours.. ah san...I'm close"

"Damn right….you were just made for my cock...you wanna cum baby?

" please…."

San pumps wooyoung's cock in time with his thrusts. Wooyoung's arms and legs desperately wrap around san's frame for some grounding

"Ah...ah san m'cumming ah……..mnn fuck…" 

Wooyoung's body goes limp after lines of white shoot from his cock. San thrusts harder and harder until he feels close at his limit. He pulls out and uses his wet hand covered in wooyoung's cum to jerk himself off frantically as he paints wooyoung's tummy and chest with his own.

San falls on the bed next to wooyoung. They're both a panting, sweaty, sticky mess. Wooyoung flops on his side and glued himself to san's chest.

"I love you san…."

"I love you too wooyoung."

They kiss and hold each other until they drift away to sleep.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Wooyoung and san spend the morning in bed looking at the aftermath of their stunt last night. It was plastered everywhere. Every news outlet was talking about it, it flooded all social media platforms even making some headlines in the west.

"Ha look at this one, they made kpop edits of us" says wooyoung shoving his phone in sans face. He puts his phone down and attacks wooyoung neck with kisses. 

"You know what would be even more exciting? Going out. Who cares where we go, I just want to see those idiot's scramble for pictures of us." Says san

"Oooh you read my mind. Glad to know my ego wasnt the only one stroked, let's go do that."

They get out of bed and clean up in the washroom. Wooyoung lends san some of his clothes, it would be so tacky to step out in the suit from last night. They say goodbye to puchi and go through the home entrance to wooyoung's garage. He has 3 luxury cars. Not too bad san thought, but maybe he could get him something nicer? He takes a mental note to look up brand new models when he gets home. they hop in wooyoung's Mercedes and back out of the garage slowly. As expected there's a swarm of paparazzi down the street waiting. 

"Why don't we give them a show sannie?" Says wooyoung. He pulls up to the curb where a small group stood and stopped the car. He rolls down the window and leans over to san and kissed him, he didn't dare hold back with the filthy noises, tongue and saliva. The camera men were in absolute shambles trying to get a snap 

"He's mine" was a wooyoung said before speeding off. 

"You're too much love" 

"I couldn't let you get all the spotlight from last night, I get jealous easily y'know. "

"So where to now?"

"Breakfast? I know a great French place downtown"

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

A year later

San and wooyoung have been going steady since that night. It was about damn time- maybe the mindblowing sex was partially to blame. As expected there were some partnerships and deals that were severed due to lack of open mindedness but it didn't stop the two from becoming korea's "it couple". They did interviews together, photoshoots and guest appearances on shows. The public just had to live with the fact that san still remained one of Korea's best directors and that his movies slapped regardless of his orientation. As for Wooyoung on the other hand, it didn't come as such a shock especially since all his dating rumors have always been with men from the start.

Today San gently guides wooyoung by his shoulders into an elevator. He's been blindfolded ever since san picked him up at his townhouse. 

"Sannie, its about time I take this off" wooyoung whines. 

"Be good love, we're almost there"

"But sannie-"

San's grip tightens around wooyoungs waist.

"I said be good"

Wooyoung pouts and obeys, he knows the consequences if he doesn't listen. The elevator stopped at the penthouse suite, san guides wooyoung out of it and tugs the blind fold off.

"Surprise love" 

Wooyoung covers his gaping mouth with a hand and scans the area. 

"Sannie this is….so pretty I don't know what to say"

San walks behind wooyoung and gives him a back hug.

"Its ours now, there's better security, it's close to work and it has everything you need" he kisses the back of wooyoung's neck before spinning him around to face him again.

"I love you so much wooyoung it would be great if you moved in with me"

"Yes san of course I will this is amazing" wooyoung wraps his arms around him and kisses him gently. 

"Ok! I need to see everything- show me every last square inch of this place!" 

"The most important place is the bedroom wooyoung"

"Pervert, is that all you're thinking about?" 

"Don't act like you don't either

"True….well in that case...show me every room so we can break them in? You know what I mean sannie…"

San smirks and lifts wooyoung off his feet and takes him over to the living room couch. He plops the man down and crawls on top of him. 

"The living room is a great start don't you think?"

The two kiss and get to work stripping each other out of their clothes. They made love on the poor couch that will have to endure many more of their "activities" for years to come.

°•END•°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading♡ that's it, thank you so much for your support throughout this series! It was all a simple idea I had on the bus and boom all this happened. Like I said before I'm not a writer- I'm not sure if I'll ever make a series like this again, this was purely impulse ;-; but you never know I may have something up my sleeve *wink*
> 
> ALSO VERY IMPORTANT: please get all the voting apps we need to get ateez that 3rd win!!!! The comeback is next week I'm so excited!! We can do it!!!
> 
> Okie...bye now and thanks again♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> This will be different from the previous woosan stories in this series. Normally I like to finish the entire fic at once and upload the finished product, however for this one there is a tiny bit of plot so its gonna be longer. I never done chapters before, maybe it'll keep me motivated to continue. I'm a bit nitpicky when it comes to tiny details so some things may be subject to change- if it's a significant enough change that should be noticed I'll let you know. And uh that's about it….also thank you so much for the support on off $et that fic was received so well even though it was the most challenging to write! Thanks for reading!!!!♡♡♡ I'll strive to update weekly or at least bi-weekly ♡


End file.
